The objective of this program is to evaluate several factors which are pertinent to successful replantation of teeth avulsed due to traumatic incidents. These studies will be done in adult Macaca mulatta monkeys. Factors to be studied are: 1) the time the tooth is out of the socket, 2) the effects of canal obturation, 3) the effect of the condition of the residual socket, and 4) the effect of the condition of the periodontal membrane. Each of these factors will be experimentally varied in the animals, and the success of the tooth replantation procedure will be continuously followed by radiographic and clinical examinations. Animals will be studied for as long as three years to document the long-term effects of these procedures. A better understanding of how these conditions and treatment procedures affect the probabilities of successful tooth replantation should help overcome the clinical problem of long-term rejection of replanted teeth.